Sins of our Fathers
by lcstar11
Summary: Years ago if you told me Lucas was going to be Dan, Nathan too, but if you said Peyton Sawyer would be the next Dan Scott I’d laugh my ass off. BLP
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Daddy tell me a story," 7 year old Beth Sawyer-Scott pleaded to her father.

"Sweetie you know I'm not good at that sort of thing. That's more Aunt Brooke thing," Lucas responded.

"Someone say my name?" Brooke Davis called from the other room.

"Yeah Dad said you would tell me a story" Beth answered.

"Damn right I will!" Brooke said

"Brooke, don't say damn in front of my child" Lucas scolded.

"You just did. Ha!" Brooke laughed.

"Back to the story," Beth said impatiently.

"Okay so once upon a time there was an evil man named Dan Scott. Dan was a man-slut," Brooke stated

"Wait man-slut?" Lucas asked, "You do know my daughter 7"

"Shut up" Brooke said glaring.

"Fine, continue" Lucas said exasperatedly

"And he had gotten 2 girls pregnant one named Karen Roe and the other named Deb Lee. He chose Deb. 18 year later it looked as if life was leading Lucas, Karen son, to the same fate. He had gotten his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer pregnant. Peyton and Lucas in love at the time and decided to have the baby so 9 months later there you came. Elizabeth Brooklyn Sawyer-Scott was born on August 1, 2007. Her half sister/cousin Anna Michelle Sawyer-Scott was born on March 29, 2007. In between those births Nathan, Deb's son, and Peyton your mom hooked up after Naley" Brooke continued.

"What the hell is Naley?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan and Haley duh" Brooke said like everyone on earth should know this important fact.

"Oh, by the way Beth fell asleep," Lucas informed her.

"So, let me finish," Brooke said sighing, "And Pucas a.k.a Lucas and Peyton had fight. And even though Pucas and Naley were like married and had kid Pathan or Neyton or whatever they're called divorced the exes got married. So now Lucas is like Karen, Nathan is practically Deb, and Peyton's Dan. Now years ago if you told me Lucas was going to be Dan, Nathan too, but if you said Peyton Sawyer would be the next Dan Scott I'd laugh my ass off."

"Good story," Lucas said sarcastically.

"I know," Brooke said nodding.


	2. Coffee Between Friends

5 years later

Brooke walked into the café and looked around for Haley. Spotting Haley she walked over sat down next to her.

"Morning!" Haley said cheerfully.

"Yeah, You to," Brooke said with a yawn then added, "How are you?"

"The same as I was yesterday. How are you?"

"Okay, except Luke's been a pain in the ass."

"Your fault. You're the one who moved in with him. Speaking of which how is team "Brucas"

"Non-existent. Besides I moved in there for Beth not him."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

"Funny. How Jamie by the way?"

"Well he prefers being called James now."

"Just like you prefer being called Haley tutor-girl"

Haley rolled her eyes, "So what's new?"

"Nothing. Except…"

"This can't be good," Haley said with a sigh.

"I think you and Jamie should move in with Luke, Beth, and me."

"Brooke…"

"Please! Beth and Jamie are like best friend. And you and Jamie live in that big creepy house all alone. And you haven't been the same since Nathan and you got divorced."

"You really know how to help a girl's self esteem" Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying. Besides then people will stop assuming Luke and I are a couple. And we both love you tutor-girl. And you know how much Beth loves you. And Luke and I adore our godchild. Plus if you say no I'll assume you are having an affair with Chris Keller or Jake or Mouth!"

"Mouth is married to Nicki, Jake married Rachel, and Chris is dating Shelly"

"Chris and the clean teen" Brooke said with a smirk, "I personally didn't see any off those coming. I mean Mouth is nice and Nicki was a psycho. Jake has a kid and Rachel was a slut. And Chris is well Chris and Shelly is the clean teen.

"Very good Brooke," Haley said rolling her eyes, "Look I'll consider."

"Oh my god this is gonna be so much fun." Brooke started.


	3. Typical Day

**Author's Note: Okay Warning they is Pathan in this chapter. I know they are pretty much hated but there is Brucas and some Leyton. Flashbacks in italics. Review or I'll make Pathan stay together.**

"Luke!" Brooke said greeting him at the door.

"Brooke," he replied amused.

"Guess what tutor-girl moving with us" she squealed.

"And was this her idea?" Lucas asked

"No, but you're gonna give in and let her move in."

"You know this how?"

"Because you always do," she said pleading "Please Luke let our favorite godson and tutor-mom live with us. It'll make people stop thinking were a couple."

"You make it sound like dating me would be the worst thing in the world" Lucas said smirking.

"Cause it would be. You'd be lucky if I ever looked your way again. I mean after all you've had your chance."

"Oh yeah, I'm heartbroken"

"Yep," she said starting to walk away "Oh and Luke."

"What?"

"Hales and Jamie have already moved their stuff in!"

"Of course they have," he said while walking away.

"So how long?" Haley said sneaking up on Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked surprised.

"How long have you loved him?" Haley repeated.

"I don't think I ever stopped," Brooke said with a sigh, "It just breaks my heart that Peyton broke his."

_"Luke," Peyton called from the door, careful not to wake their daughter._

_"Yeah Peyt?" he half__ whispered._

_"Lucas," she started hesitantly, "I'm uh I'm pregnant."_

_"Funny," he said not believing it for a second._

_"I'm serious Luke" she said solemnly._

_"But we just had a kid two month ago," he said with a hint of worry in his voice._

_"I know," she said quietly._

_"You know what we can deal with this," he stated._

_"But the thing is it's kind of not yours."_

_"Whose is it then? Jake?" he said angrily._

_"Actually it's Nathan's" she said nervously._

_"Nathan. As in Nathan Scott, Haley's Nathan__?" he asked._

_"Yeah"_

_"You know what. We'll work this out."_

_"Yeah that's the thing."_

_"What?"_

_"I kind of don't want to. I want to give the thing with Nathan a try."_

_"Nathan is married to one of your best friend."_

_"I know," she said and with that she walk out._

"Peyton, is that you? You home?" Nathan asked his wife.

"Yep," she said emotionlessly.

"Did you pick up Anna?"

"Yep" she repeated.

"Okay you want to do anything tonight?" he asked.

"Not really," she sighed and then stormed upstairs.

"Love you too Honey," he said bitterly.


End file.
